A tale of Love
by Starlove123
Summary: William Herondale is a kid new student at the Institute. He doesn't make a very good impression on Tessa. Slowly their lives turn different because of an assignment.
1. Chapter 1

**All the characters belong to Cassandra Clare.**

**I have some Ocs too.**

It was Halloween and Tessa didn't seem to have anything to do. She lay on her bed with her arms sprawled on either side of her and gazed at her honey coloured bedroom ceiling. The blue walls could hardly be seen because of the framed photos of Tessa'a family on every inch of it.

A large bookshelf covered one of the walls. A study desk beside it.

A black curtain was drawn at her bedroom window, blocking the evening light. Her bedroom light was turned off, so she lay in the dark.

Suddenly the sound of ringing sounded through the whole house and Tessa, lazily, ran to pick up the phone.

"Hello." she said.

"Hey, Tessa, wanna go trick or treating with me and Sophie?" came Jem's voice from the other end.

"Sure, since I've nothing else to do." Tessa replied.

"Ok, we'll meet you at the train station in an hour." Jem said.

"Right, I'll go get ready."

Tessa started looking for a suitable outfit to wear.

About half an hour later, she had on ketchup at the corners of her lips and lipstick smeared over it, trying to make it look more realistic. Around her neck she had on a ribbon with a rose made out of another ribbon, both sewed together. Her hair was in a plait, a bit of it boxed around her cheeks. The two pins she had in her hair were red and had red roses made out of ribbons attached to them. The clothes she was wearing were her everyday clothes. She didn't have any beautiful dresses, because they'd cost a lot of money. She wore knee shorts, a full arm length shirt with the picture of

Count from Sesame Street, and ankle socks covered with her sneakers. She told her brother, Nate, about where she was going, because there was no one else at home. Her father, Richard Gray, was at work, and Tessa's mother, Elizabeth Gray, had passed away a couple of years ago.

She headed out with a plastic bag scrunched up in her right hand.

Since the train station was about a street or two way from Tessa's home, she'd reached it in three minutes.

She hadn't brought a book to read in case she had to wait. Her cellphone was at home as well, so playing a game on her phone was another thing she couldn't do. She tapped her sneakers on the concrete of the abandoned train station, and walked her way over to a stable bench to sit on. However, before she could sit down, she saw a pile of bird do dried on it. She groaned and leaned back against a pillar, after making sure it didn't have anything on it. Well there was dirt of course, but something other than dirt.

The train station had been abandoned thirty years ago and now had dozens of trees growing in it, literally.

Tessa started humming and ran her memories around in her head. She smiled to herself as she remembered the time when she was seven and had climbed the backyard fence to get over to the neighbours yard. Her family had started searching for her. After about four hours of searching their home, they'd decided to ask their neighbours. The first one they'd asked had said that Tessa'd been feeding the crows in their backyard. Tessa'd been grounded for a month that time.

She jumped at the noise of a branch cracking. It'd come behind a brocken train's cabin. Retreat and curiosity battled in her head. Curiosity won, as always, and moved her feet toward the noise. She walked around the box and …

"Happy Halloween!" Jem and Sophie shouted.

Tessa jumped back.

"You guys, you scared the life out of me!" She said.

"Hah, hah, it was funny." Jem said.

"No, it was not." Tessa replied.

"Yes it was." Sophie said.

"No, it wasn't!"

"Yes it was!"

"No, it wasn't!"

'Yes, it was!"

No it wasn't!" Tessa said.

"No it wasn't!" Jem and Sophie jinxed.

"Yes, it was! Whoops." Tessa said.

"Hah, see you admit it." Sophie said.

"You tricked me."

"No, we did no such thing. Now did we, Mister Jem?"

"Certainly not, fair Sophie."

They all burst into laughter at Jem's and Sophie's terrible British accents.

They all went around the neighbourhood, earning lollies, but with it, the looks people gave them, obviously meaning to say that Jem, Sophie and Tessa weren't little kids anymore.

All three ended up with their bags full of chocolate, sour snakes, lollipops and other sweets. Nearly spilling out of the bags.

They all went home at around nine p.m.

Once Tessa was home, she spilled out all the sweets onto the kitchen counter, and let Nate take all of the chocolates since she hated them.

She popped a lollipop into her mouth and closed the rest of the sweets in a plastic box, which she left on the counter before going to her room.

Her father would be home in ten minutes, but by then Tessa would have fallen asleep no matter how hard she would try to stay up.

She **had** fallen asleep by the time her father came home. Richard Gray came home later than usual that night, at one a.m. Nate was still up, waiting for his father to come home.

Once Richard had rounded the corner to their living room, two hands had gripped at his collar and pushed him against the wall.

Then came his son's angry voice.

"What in the Angel's name are you doing dad? Coming home late, smelling like alcohol? Do you have any idea how lonely Tessie's been? She tries to stay up, waiting for you to come home, and falls asleep knowing that her father's still not home yet! Are you insane?!" Nate shouted, taking out the anger he'd kept inside.

Richard didn't reply.

"You don't deserve her. Just because mom died, you don't have to be such a jerk." Nate said under his breath and marched up to his room.

Richard walked to his daughter's room and opened the door. Only to find her sprawled on her bed, with a lollipop stick in her mouth.

He took it out, and set her rightly onto her bed.

He apologised mentally to her and turned to leave, but Tessa's hand was gripping his.

"Daddy." She whispered in her sleep.

A sob escaped Richard's mouth, and with tears streaming down his face, he began to apologise frantically, even though Tessa couldn't hear him. Tessa always used to call her daddy when she was little. They'd barely seen each other in the last two years.

"Daddy." She whispered again.

"I'm so sorry, my little angel, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry." he cried on her pillow, beside her head.


	2. Chapter 2 New student

Tessa woke up at 6:00–couple of hours before the school started. The tips of her hair were wet, and she wondered if she'd drooled.

She shrugged and got up. She yawned and rubbing her eyes, she realised she'd fallen asleep in her daywear.

"Oy, Nate, you up yet?!" she shouted.

"I'm already ready to go to work!" Nate shouted back.

"Ah, curses." she nearly swore and ran to the bathroom with a towel.

When she turned on the shower, cold water hit her like needles. She lessened the flow, rubbed the body soap over her body and after washing her hair, she let the water wash away the soap.

Getting dressed took less time than she'd anticipated. She brushed her hair, went to the dining room to eat her breakfast that Nate had set out for her, grabbed her school bag and saying goodbye to him, she went out of the house.

Once she was out, she checked her wrist watch. It read 6:47.

The walk from her house to the Institute was ten minutes. So she had a little more than an hour for her to visit the Institute library and read. Jem and Sophie always came two minutes before the bell rang. Apparently, that was enough time for them to go to their lockers, get their stuff and make it to homeroom in time.

Once she reached the Institute, she put her school bag in her locker, took out her books for all six periods, put them in a carry bag and went straight to the library after locking her locker.

The librarian, Ms Borowing, greeted Tessa as the student walked in.

"Good morning Tessa." The librarian said in her cheery voice.

"Good morning Ms Borowing." Tessa replied and went to a corner of the library to read her book. A Tale of Two Cities. She'd read this so many times, but had never gotten bored of reading it.

The bell rang after she'd read about twenty pages. Which annoyed her since she was really enjoying reading it.

She put her book back in her carry bag and went to her homeroom.

Mr. Lightwood, her homeroom teacher, was already there and was marking the roll. Thankfully, her name wasn't the first on the roll. She made her way towards her seat and sat down.

"Theresa Gray." The homeroom teacher said.

"Present, sir." She replied.

"Christopher Mitel."

"Here."

The names on the roll weren't in order of names but of the places they sat in on their first day of school, the ones they had to sit in for the rest of this year of school. The seat on Tessa's right had been empty the last two months –Tessa was in the first year of this school, along with Sophie and Jem–so the roll went on with the next row. Tessa's seat was the second last of the row.

The roll finished and Mr. Lightwood looked at the class.

"Class, we have a new student and I would like you to welcome him to this school."

At that, talk started around the class. Tessa couldn't talk to anybody since Sophie and Jem were in another class, and Nicholas and Christopher were sitting the two rows behind her. She wandered who the new student was.

Mr. Lightwood was trying to calm everybody down, but was failing at that.

"Shut up!" Nicholas shouted, causing everyone to quieten.

"Thank you very much, Nicholas, although I do advice you to use more appropriate language next time." The homeroom teacher said.

"Ah, sorry." Nicholas replied, rubbing the back of his neck.

At that moment, Jem came in with another boy. They both looked so different from each other. While Jem had silver hair and silver eyes, the other boy had inky black hair and dazzlingly blue eyes.

"Oh, here he is." The homeroom teacher said, "James Carstairs, thank you for bringing him in."

"Much obliged, sir." Jem said, and after waving at Tessa, he left.

"Ok, class, I'd like to introduce to you, William Herondale. Please, William, take any seat you want."

William smirked and pointed at Tessa's seat, "Then there please."

Tessa gaped at him. 'What in the name of the Angel?' She thought.

"Um, alright, Theresa, would you please move to the next seat?" Mr. Lightwood said nervously.

"But, sir…" Tessa began, but the teacher interrupted her.

"Please, Theresa."

Tessa took hold of her bag and moved to the next seat, the one at the end of the row. Now, whoever arranges the rolls, will have to change this class's.

William sat next to her and she got the impression that she wouldn't be liking him anytime soon.

Every other girl in class was either swooning at William or glaring daggers at Tessa.

She ignored them, and they all made their way to their first class, English. English was one her favourite subjects, and she prayed that William wouldn't ruin it for her.

"Could you please show me the way to class, I'm afraid I don't know it."

Tessa jumped at the voice, and turned around to find William looking down at her.

"Um, of course." She said.

At that moment, the homeroom teacher was in hearing range and had heard this. The he said to Tessa, "Tessa, I would like you to be his guide around the school until he becomes accustomed to this school. If that's alright with you, William or would you like someone else to." He spoke the last few words to William.

"Tessa's alright sir." William said.

"Well, that's good then, I'll leave you now." And with that, the teacher turned and made his way to his class.

'YOU'VE GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!" Tessa screamed in her mind.

"So, should we go?" William asked.

"Oh, sure." Tessa said.

They reached the classroom, and William sat next to Tessa. Since the classrooms had joined desks, he was sitting right next to her.

The teacher, Mrs Noveen, wasn't there yet, so Tessa took out A Tale of Two Cities and began reading at where she'd left off.

She'd nearly finished the page when she heard William beside her say, "Oh, A tale of Two Cities. You like it?"

Tessa's eyes suddenly seemed to spark and she asked, "Have you read it?"

"I've read it once, but it's so stupid, I mean who goes around getting their head chopped off for love?" William said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Tessa's eyes now held anger in them and before she could shout at the new student, she turned back to reading her book.

Mrs Noveen came in then and the anger in Tessa faded away.

"Good morning class." She said, "I see we have a new student. You are William Herondale correct?"

William nodded slightly, and Tessa heard the other girls purr like pussy cats and saw all the boys glare at William.

"Today I'm going to hand out the assignment sheets for English. I know it's a bit late for assignments, for the terms nearly at an end, but you have to do it."

Mrs Noveen began giving out the sheets and Tessa was beaming with happiness because they'd finally gotten an English assignment.

She was so excited that she didn't even notice Will staring at her as she looked at the paper. Then suddenly, the happiness faded from her face, replaced with a frown.

"What is it?" William asked.

"Partners, we have to do this in partners." She said.

"What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing." She sighed.

William gave her a strange look, and started reading the sheet.

It read, 'The students must work in partners. Choose any book and make a game of it.'

The word 'must' was in bold.

"Alright, everyone, I must tell you your partners now." Mrs Noveen said.

She began calling out names. Tessa went pale as she found out her partner. Unfortunately, it just had to be William.

'Come on Tessa, he's not that bad, give him another chance.' A voice at the back of her mind said. 'Don't Tessa, he insulted A Tale of Two Cities, remember.' Another voice at the back of her mind said and the two fought. 'Be quiet.' She thought to them and they immediately quit talking.

The period ended and everybody made their way to History. It went just as bad, worse actually. The History teacher, Mr Jillian, kept writing on the board and William kept on making comments about the work, whispering them in her ear, which kept on sending shivers down her whole body, causing her to write faulty.

Tessa and William walked to William's locker together. Apparently, it was the one next to hers.

Once William had gotten his recess and the books for periods three and four, the two made their way to the courtyard. Before they'd reached Jem and Sophie, a group of girls cam up to Tessa and William and asked William if he wanted to eat with them.

'Oh, please go, please go.' Tessa thought in her mind.

"Alright." he said to them and went with them while Tessa ran over to Jem and Sophie, who were sitting in their usual spots, eating their recess.

"Hello, Tessa how has your day been so far?" Sophie asked.

"To be honest, it was terrible, thanks. And yours?" Tessa asked.

"Um, alright, thank you." Sophie said, puzzled.

"What happened?" Jem asked, motioning for her to sit down, which she did.

"The new student." Anger came back into her eyes as she spoke, "First he insults my favourite book, then I get partnered up with him for the English assignment, and then in History, well, he kept on whispering to me about the work the whole entire lesson."

"Oh." Sophie said, dragging out the 'o'.

"Don't worry, I'm sure it will be better tomorrow." Jem smiled.

"I hope so, cause if isn't, I might actually go mental." Tessa shuddered as she said this.


	3. Chapter 3 Idea

After recess was over, Tessa made her way to Math class and found that William was already there, sitting with the group of girls that'd come up to him in recess. Tessa felt relieved at this and sat between Christopher and Nicholas at the front row.

"Hey Chris, Nick." She said to them both.

"Hey Tessa. You liking the new boy?" Chris said with distaste.

"Are you kidding me? I wish there was a continent between the two of us." Tessa replied.

"Well, that's good to hear since everyone in class hates him too, well except for the rest of the girls and the teachers." Nick chimed in.

Tessa stole a glance at William. He was smirking and the girls around him were laughing sickly.

Mr. Lavenberk, the Math teacher came in and opened his mac. He inserted some wires in it and pressed the 'on' button on the projector's remote. Suddenly the Smart board was filled with numbers and letter.

Everyone in the classroom turned their heads towards the Smart board and began copying down notes. Then Mr. Lavenberk started explaining them and wrote down questions on the white board for them to copy and answer.

Since Chris and Nick were having trouble on few of the questions, Tessa helped them. When they finished, they checked the time. The clock above the Smart board was a new one, so they didn't doubt that the time on it was right. They still had ten minutes left of the lesson. They told Mr. Lavenberk and he said that they could go and wait in front of their next class. The next class was Activities. Not everyone was in the same class for this period. Activities was a subject everyone in school had at the same time. All the years were mixed together for it. The subject involved all kinds of things. A student could go to any activity they wanted to do. Like Drama or sports or anything.

Tessa wanted to go to the Drama theatre. Christopher felt like painting something so he went to the Arts compartment, and Nicholas chose to go with Tessa to Drama.

"You know, you really don't have to come just for my sake." She said to Nick.

"Don't worry about it. Besides, I don't really feel like writing or doing any work." Nick assured her.

She was about to tell him that Drama was work too, but they'd reached the theatre and saw William leaning against the wall beside the door. There was a girl a next to him. They were speaking to each other and then the girl left, waving goodbye to William.

"Oh, Tessa, hello." He said. And pushed himself off the wall. Coming towards her.

"Uh, hey, you like Drama?" She asked.

William opened his mouth to speak but Nick beat him to it.

"The door's opening." He quickly said.

"Oh." Tessa raised herself on her tip-toes and looked over William's shoulder. Just then the bell rang and students came pouring out, although few stayed. Very few. Tessa, Nick and William went in and found the Drama teacher sitting on a stool on the stage. She smile at Tessa, and asked who the two boys were. She told her that Nick was her friend and William was new.

She seemed to immediately like William, which annoyed Tessa.

Five minutes later, the theatre was filled with about at least a hundred and fifty students.

Everyone, except Nick, Tessa and William were talking loudly, filling the theatre with chatter and laughter.

"Alright, everyone, please each take a seat." The Drama teacher said into a microphone on the stage.

Everyone heard and each of them took a seat in the theatre. Since Tessa, Nick and William had come early, they got seats at the end of the first row.

"Now, everyone, please form yourselves in groups of three.

Will, Nick and Tessa eyed each other and nodded. Tessa didn't want to be with him, but she'd only feel bad then because he's new.

"Alright, I will hand these papers out," The Drama teacher said, "And you must practise reading out the lines. The words and how they are said. Don't worry about doing actions, that, you don't have to do."

The teacher started handing out the papers and asked some students to pass some at the back for her so it would be done quicker.

Once the teacher handed Tessa, Nick and Will each a sheet, they gaped at it with open mouth. The title read, 'Ouran High School Host Club Episode 1'.

What the heck? This script is of an anime. This Drama class was obviously different than most Drama classes.

"Um, are you familiar with the show?" She asked Will, who shook his head.

"Alright then, we'll just read the script as it says in this sheet."

They skipped the beginning and read from the part when Haruhi finds the Host Club.

Will played Tamaki and the Hitachiin twins. Nick played Kyouya and Honey. Tessa, obviously played Haruhi and they planned to skip Mori's sentences since he barely spoke.

"Only those with excellent social standing and those from filthy rich families are lucky enough to spend their time here at the elite private school, Ouran academy. The Ouran Host Club is where the school's handsomest boys with too much time on their hands, entertain young ladies who also have way too much time on their hands. Just think of it as Ouran academy's elegant playground for the super rich and beautiful." Will said, not putting much enthusiasm in his voice.

"This is a host club?" Tessa said, as she had remembered from the show –– Sophie had forced her to watch it. Yes, Sophie was an Otaku.

"Oh, wow it's a boy." Will said.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, I believe this young man's in the same class as you, isn't he?" Nick said –– Sophie had also made him watch it.

"Yeah, but he's shy. He doesn't act very sociably so we don't know much about him," Will frowned and said, "Hey, why don't we open a our own host club?"

"That line's not..Wha?!" Tessa gaped at him.

Nick, for once agreed with William.

"Why don't we? We can ask the principal for permission, I'm sure she won't mind."

"If that does happen, than I can't be in it since I'm a girl. Plus, when Sophie finds out, who knows what she'll do." Tessa said.

"True, she'll probably run around the whole school campus for about a hundred times, and then run around the club and hundred times. All of that to calm herself." Nick said.

"Who's Sophie?" Will asked.

"She's a friend of ours." Tessa said simply.

Tessa and Nick eyed each other and nodded. Both knowing what the other was thinking.

"William, do you want to come to the principal's office with us?" Tessa asked.

"Sure, I guess." His tone turned suddenly harsh, and she wondered if she'd done something wrong.

They asked the Drama teacher for her permission to see the principal and went straight there.

**OK, so it may not have been a good chapter, but a host club. YES! Anyone watched Ouran High School Host Club?**

**Tune in on the next chapter to read more once I release it. (Maybe that didn't make sense.) Oh, well. HOST CLUB!**


	4. Chapter 4

They reached the office and knocked on the door.

The principal greeted them all with a smile and told them to come in. As soon as they were in, Will sat in the principal's chair. Tessa and Nick gaped at him, but the principal, Linette, took it as if she was used to it.

"Will, would you please get out of the principal's chair?" Linette said with a sigh.

"Sure thing, mother." Will grinned at Tessa and Nick and slid off the chair to give his 'mother' a seat.

"Thank you, now your reason for coming here?"

"Miss, we have a request." Tessa said, since Nick was too busy being shocked.

"Yes, Theresa dear?"

"We would like your permission to open a club." Tessa said in a nervous tone and Will, who was now standing beside Nick, smirked at her.

Tessa, oblivious to this went on, "Um, a Host Club."

Linette looked quiet pleased with the idea, for she smiled and her eyes shone.

"Why that's a wonderful idea!" She exclaimed, "So, who do you plan putting in it?"

"Well since it was William's..." Tessa began, but Will cut her off.

"Will." he said.

"Since it was Will's idea, he would be in it. Nick would like to be in it. So far that's it but we can ask some of our other friends." Tessa said.

"Will would be joining too?" She raised her eyebrows.

"Why, can't I? It was my idea after all." Will said.

"Well I guess. You all have my permission, but by the end of the week you must have at least seven members who are willing to join. You two boys included in the seven. If not, then there won't be a Host Club. And one more thing, since you suggested this idea to me during a lesson, this is your assignment for that lesson. Good luck now." Linette sounded happy as she said this.

Will, Nick and Tessa turned to leave the office.

When they were back in Drama, they discussed this assignment.

"We only have to get five more boys since there are already two. We can ask Chris and Jem." Tessa suggested.

"They'll agree for sure." Nick said.

"I've never thought Jem to be this kind of a person, although he is polite to everyone." Will remarked.

"How do you know Jem?" Tessa asked.

Will mocked as if taken aback, "He's been my friend since I came to London, which is about five years exactly."

"What?!" Tessa felt like something had been dropped onto her.

Will smirked at her reaction and looked at the shocked Nick.

"If they do agree, then we still have three more empty places." Will pointed out.

Since Tessa had recovered from yet another shock, she said, "How about the Lightwood twins on class B?"

"Are they suitable for this, do you think they would agree?" Will asked.

"You're new so you don't know them, but let me tell you, they do these things anywhere and everywhere anyway," Tessa said, "So I bet you they'll agree for sure."

"True that." Nick said.

"All right then, we need one more." Will pointed out.

All three began to think hard, Tessa and Nick thinking harder than Will, since he barely knew anyone from this school. Or did he?

"How about that guy? What was his name again? Yes, Thomas. How about him." Will asked.

"You know people from this school?" Tessa asked, surprised.

"Those group of girls in our class never stop talking. Scratch that, that's every girl in our class. They just never stop talking." Will said with a shrug.

"I feel offended by that." Tessa said angrily.

"Scratch what I just said. Every girl in our class except for our dear Tess here."

Tess? Tessa felt momentary a jolt of surprise; First of all because nobody had ever called her that before. Sure her brother called her Tessie, but that was all. Second of all, she kind of liked it.

"Thank you, I feel less offended."

"But still offended?"

"Actually, no, not offended at all."

"Thomas?" Nick interrupted.

"Oh yeah, Nick, do you think he'll agree? I mean we've never even talked to him before, and he's turned down every confession he's ever got. Well, as far as I know anyways." Tessa said.

"We can challenge him, he seems like a competitive sort." Will suggested.

"Or we can just try asking him." Nick said.

Tessa and Will looked at him, and he shrugged.

"So if that guy agrees too then there are seven. Will, me, Jem, Chris, Gabriel Lightwood, Gideon Lightwood and Thomas. Perfect now we just have to ask the other five."

"Perfect." Tessa muttered.

**I know this was a short and bad chapter but I wanted to release one since I hadn't in a while. Hope you enjoyed it.**


	5. Chapter 5

They'd asked Jem, making sure that Sophie wasn't in range of hearing. He and Chris had joined, though a bit reluctantly. Only three to go.

At lunch time, they made an attempt to talk to Thomas, but failed because he was with a teacher then. They hadn't had the strength to go ask the Lightwood brothers. Will had volunteered to go but everyone else held him back.

So in that time, Tessa, Will, Jem, Nick and Chris sat together to eat. Sophie joined them not long after.

"So, who's going to the dance?" Sophie asked.

"The dance? What dance?" Tessa asked.

"You know, the year dance."

"The year dance?" Tessa asked.

"Sheesh Tessa, do you even pay attention to the events happening at this school?" Sophie said.

"Even I know about it, and I'm new at this school." Will said, grinning proudly.

"Well, how wouldn't you, since you were hanging with those girls in our class." Tessa said the word 'girls' bitterly.

"Mind you we're both girls too, and ooh, do I sense jealousy in your tone?" Sophie said.

"What?! No! I just, I..."

Nick spit out a mouthful of water onto the grass beside them and smiled apologetically.

Everybody laughed.

"So, are you going Tessa?" Sophie asked.

"Aren't you supposed to go with a partner or something?" Tessa said.

"Wow, so you do pay attention, if only a little. And yes, you have to go with a partner or they won't let you in." Sophie replied.

"Then I guess, I'll just stay home." Tessa said, without any interest in the matter.

"What?! No, Tessa you have to go!" Sophie exclaimed.

"You know, you have to get close to your crush without my help right? If I try to help, I just might end up messing things up, besides I'm not used to dealing with those kinds of problems. Plus you're going to be going with him, not me. I'm not a boy."

Sophie rubbed her chin and her eyes brightened as a sudden idea struck her head.

"You could..."

"No way in hell, Sophie, no way on earth or in any other world that's in existence." Tessa said, holding her hands up, already knowing what Sophie's plan was.

"Oh, come on." Sophie whined.

Tessa shook her head violently.

"What?" Will asked.

"She wants Tessa to dress up as a boy." Nick sighed.

Will tilted his head.

"Oh, god." Tessa put her head in her hands.

"Fine, I'll ask him." Sophie said.

"Oh, good." Tessa said, taking her head out of her hands.

"So who are you going with?" Sophie asked.

"I told you, I'd rather stay home."

"You have to go."

"Fine, I'll go. But I don't know with who.

"With me." Will, Jem and Nick said at the same time. They looked at each other awkwardly.

Sophie and Chris burst out laughing, while Tessa stared, open mouthed.

"Um." Tessa said a bit awkwardly.

To spare them the awkwardness, the bell rang.

"Oh, now I don't know who you're going with." Sophie whined again.

"Go to your class Sophie." Tessa sighed.

They had Science, and instead of giving them work, the teacher let them do anything, even watch a movie on the Smart board. Cinderella. Tessa loved it, though she had a habit of falling asleep while watching movies.

Everyone was allowed to sit anywhere. Tessa sat on the floor at the very back of the classroom and leaned against the wall. Nick and Will sat on either side of her, while Chris went around the whole classroom, asking every girl––who didn't have a date for the dance––to be his date for the dance.

The movie was at the part when the golden carriage turns back into a pumpkin when Tessa fell asleep, her head resting on Nick's shoulder.

He looked down at her and sighed. She always fell asleep watching movies, no matter what part of the day it was. Jem, Nick, Chris and Sophie had had enough movie nights at each other's houses to know that already. He turned back to watching the movie.

Will was watching the movie when he felt a tug at his sleeve. He looked down and saw Tessa's hand pulling at his sleeve. She was asleep. What in the world? Who sleeps at this time of day? Her head was leaning on Nick's shoulder, and Nick didn't seem to mind. In fact, he looked quiet used to it.

"Uh, Nick, why is she sleeping at this time of the day?" He asked.

Nick turned to look at him and replied, "She always falls asleep watching a movie."

"What?"

"I know."

Will looked at Tessa. She was frowning slightly, as if she was thinking hard about something even in her sleep.

The bell rang at nearly the end of the movie and Tessa woke up abruptly. She jumped to her feet, staggered a little, but caught herself before she could fall.

The sixth period was always the most uneventful one. The teachers would write down whatever on the board and would tell the students to copy.

The lesson finished early and everyone hurried back to the homeroom.

At homeroom, before the teacher came in, Will was surrounded by all the girls in the class. So Tessa had difficulty trying to pack her bag. One of the girls kicked Tessa's bag and Tessa glared at her. Since she was having difficulty packing up, Nick came to help.

Once they were finished Tessa said thank you to him and he returned to his seat saying no problemo.

The teacher came in and the girls all went to their seats. Tessa smirked.

The teacher called the roll. The bell rang and everyone poured out of the classroom. Tessa the third last to get out. Will and Nick the two last.

Tessa walked back home, hearing the familiar crunching of the dry leaves under her feet.

Once she reached her home, she opened the door and went inside.

"Surprise!"

She froze.

Someone hugged her. Someone who was not Nate.

"Daddy!" She shouted in glee once she was let go.

"Hey kiddo." He said smiling.

"When did you come home?" She asked.

"I cam home in the morning. So we can go picnic today." He said.

"What about work?"

"I got a holiday today."

"I'll go get ready!" Tessa ran to her room to change.

Tessa used to get excited like this whenever they used to go picnicking. They hadn't done this since Elizabeth had died. Richard had asked Nate to come along and Nate had sighed and said yes.

**I'm so sorry for updating after so log but...**

**Please review (pleading)**


End file.
